un plan maestro
by Hermione Alejandra
Summary: en una biblioteca un plan se llevaria acaboentren y lean, es super cortito


Un plan maestro.

Una tarde, en un largo pasillo, testigo de tantas peleas, rondaba aquel protagonista. Aquel bello rubio de ojos grises, alto de cuerpo atlético, pensando siempre en aquella enemiga a la cual nunca podría revelar su mas intimo y mejor guardado secreto_ "nunca a nadie"_,se repetía una y otra vez.

No estaría dispuesto a perderla, aunque tuviese que aguantar sus insultos que ahora tanto lo lastimaban, pero que sabia que tenían razón y a los cuales tenia que fingir indiferencia; responder a ellos era cada vez mas difícil, porque una parte de él tenia miedo de herirla sin querer tomando algunas palabras que se clavaran mas en su corazón, pero a la vez tenia que insultarla, era su rara forma de decir que la amaba.

Una bella silueta aparecía por el otro extremo del pasillo, siempre aquella estúpida coincidencia, justo cuando quería estar solo, tranquilo, pensar. La conocía tan bien, quizás mejor que a él mismo. Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-otra vez por aquí, yo creía que la sabelotodo estaría en la biblioteca.

-cualquiera diría que me estas siguiendo…arrogancia con patas.-contestó ella.

-tengo mejores cosas en que ocupar mi tiempo.

-entonces no me quites el mío.- siguió su camino.

_Soy en realidad un tonto, "mejores cosas que hacer" como si pudiera hacer algo, sin que ella estuviera en mi mente. Pero nunca me dejaré al descubierto, no puedo._

Siguió caminando como si nada le preocupara su próxima clase seria aun mas pesada y tendría que verla, aun que no quisiese.

Ya en la sala estaba ella y su siempre mano en alto, nunca se equivocaba, nunca cometería un error, menos lo haría fijándose en alguien como él.

En el final de la clase, no aguantaba más, eran dos extremos, le decía o moriría, no resistía mas, años sabiendo lo que sentía y años negándoselo a todos y al él mismo.

Nunca había sido un cobarde, era un Malfoy, tendría siempre lo que quería. Ella no sería la excepción.

La siguió sigilosamente, "_obviamente se dirige a la biblioteca" pensó._ No se equivocaba, a donde mas podría ir. Sus amigos la habían dejado, ya no le daban el tiempo de antes, sus novias ese era el motivo. Se veía cada vez más sola, encerrándose todo el día en la biblioteca en compañía tan solo de sus libros.

Continuaba detrás de ella, sin duda lo presentía, pero continuaba campante su camino, sin siquiera voltear. Siempre tan valiente, de acuerdo a las características de su casa.

La vio sentarse el misma mesa de siempre, no tendría por que negarse que todos los días la contemplaba de lejos oculto en algún rincón.

La contempló al pararse seguramente para buscar un libro en una de las estanterías, la siguió, todo estaba solitario a esas horas, no siquiera madame Pince, estaba allí.

-Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó al darse cuenta de la presencia de este.

-¿no puedo venir a buscar algo? La biblioteca es de todos, no porque tú pases más tiempo aquí…

-ya, saca lo que quieras me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

- lo que quiera.-dijo acercándose a la chica.

- aléjate de mi o…

- o ¿Qué?

- o grito.

- no hay nadie aquí.- Hermione se puso muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de que el chico tenia razón y de que aquella cercanía le gustara. _Gustarme, mi mente esta muy loca hoy._

-¿nerviosa?- molestándola podría tenerla cerca sin dejar de perder su encanto, y aunque no le dijera por lo menos conseguiría algo.

- por… que tendría… que estarlo- dijo entrecortadamente. El rubio estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su tibia respiración en sus labios, y aquello estaba matando la poca voluntad que le quedaba en ese instante. Retrocedió y chocó en la pared tal como él lo había planeado.

- no lo sé, pero tu voz me dice que estas muy nerviosa y acorralada.-entonces la tomo de la cintura y le rozo los labios despacio con los suyos.

- Draco, aléjate- le suplicó en un débil murmullo.

- me encanta que me digas Draco.- contestó mientras le seguía acariciando la boca con sus labios, hasta que la chica sin pensarlo se adelantó un poco dejando que él la besara, primero, tiernamente.

El rubio platinado estaba muy sorprendido, por lo que Hermione acababa de hacer, pero no podía perder la oportunidad, no quería separarse y ella parecía que tampoco por que lentamente comenzó a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, para luego comenzar a juguetear con su pelo. El beso se ponía cada vez mas apasionado, sus lenguas jugueteando dejaban disfrutar cada centímetro de la boca del otro, lo increíble era que sus labios estaban tan bien posicionados que ni siquiera necesitaban despegarse para respirar.

Hasta que lamentablemente Hermione se despego de Draco y lo empujó hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-siempre supe que me seguías.-le dijo - y yo también te amo.- y se fue.

Era de suponer que lo planeado por este rubio que estaba apoyado en uno de los estantes, había sido previamente pensado por la chica más inteligente de Howgarts.


End file.
